


Tsunade's Debts

by HeroFizzer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Bestiality, Multi, Public Humiliation, male ass licking, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Tsunade's luck in the card games hasn't been so great, and the owner of the bar she drinks at knows it. After seeing her IOUs stack up, he has enough of it and decides to do something about it: Make her pay the debts off in the most embarrassing ways possible.





	Tsunade's Debts

"Another game goes to me!"

"No way, you have to be cheating to get that lucky!"

A drunk Tsunade was at the bar, drinking her troubles away and gambling with others at a few games of poker. She was filled up to her neck in sake, taking another shot after her loss to Lucky Louie, who was in the bar for the first time of his life. Nobody knows why they call him Lucky Louie, but it may have something to do with the fact he was lucky nobody laughed at his poor fashion choices. But the old teacher wasn't ready to give up, and was ready to go another game to earn back her winnings.

"Guess it must be first timer's luck!" Louie laughed.

"Sure, five games in and you're still winning..." mumbled another bar patron.

"I'm out." said another, scooting out of his chair and heading for the door.

"I'm not!" Tsunade shouts, slamming her sake glass down on the table, her words a bit slurred. "C'mon, pal, try me again! I can beat you with my hands tied behind my back!"

"And leave your cards exposed in the process." Louie said with a grin. "Face it you drunk bitch, your luck just isn't that good!"

Tsunade's eye twitched, the comment sinking into her skin. Did this young arrogant punk wearing a plaid coat just call her a drunk bitch? She did in fact believe he did. "Bitch? BITCH?!" she shouts, slapping her hands on the table so hard that the stacks of poker chips rattled. "I'll show you a drunk bitch, you-"

"Hoooold it, Tsunie."

Just before the ninja sensei could form a fist, the owner of the bar, Hanzo Akedemi, stepped up to the table, cleaning a glass with a soggy and dirty dish rag. "Look, to start off, you're drunk, so drunk that your cleavage is starting to spill out of your little mentor outfit there." As if by reaction, Tsunade grumbles as she pulls her cleavage back up before her nipples were exposed. "Swear to god you need to start taping those up. Second of all, no fights in my bar. I don't care that you teach ninjas that don't even dress like they blend into the shadows how to be ninjas, but I don't want my bar getting messed up because you lost your chips. Third...and this is the big one..." Hanzo pulled out a stack of papers, all of them signed near identically, with IOU on every sheet, with Tsunade's signature following after. "You have all these IOUs stacked up from your losses, and every time you get paid you spend it on more booze and more gambling instead of, I don't know, PAYING YOUR BILLS OFF?!"

Tsunade just made a 'tch' sound, her eyes shut as she tries to block out Hanzo. "So what if I have all those IOUs? Let me beat this guy and I can get maybe a quarter of those done with."

"This lady going against me?" Lucky Louie shouted. "I don't care how skilled you are, I'm too lucky to get my ass kicked!"

"Now don't you..." Hanzo stopped himself, rubbing his chin as something crossed his mind. "Okay, Tsunade, how about I propose a wager to you?"

"A wager?" asks the mentor, her eyebrow raised from curiosity. "As in a bet?"

"Of course, a bit of a gamble if you will." Hanzo grinned. "Because you seem to want to win when you lose, but let's see just how lucky Lucky Louie is. How about if...Louie, could you undo your pants?"

"Sure." Louie replied, a bit skeptical. But he dropped his trousers all the same, Tsunade letting out a hiccup as she was in shock by what she saw; this man was blessed with a twelve inch cock, uncircumcised with a six inch circumference. Tsunade wasn't sure what the feeling in her stomach was, or even if it were her stomach, she just knew by staring at it that something could break.

Hanzo let out a laugh. "All right, Tsunie. Here's your deal: If you can get every inch of that shaft down your throat, your IOUs are wiped off the face of the earth, and your debt is clean. You lose...you pay off your IOUs how I see fit. What do you say, Tsunie? Think you can take him?"

Likely because she was drunks, Tsunade felt her knees buckle up, her legs quivering at the sight of Lucky Louie's massive rod. She could hear the muttering of the other men in the bar complaining about his length, but the healer didn't care. She's been able to get herself and her students out of many a dire situation, surely she could get herself out of something as simple as a major gambling debt, though getting out of her gambling addiction would be a whole other story altogether. Looking at Hanzo she flashes him a grin, then replies, "Okay, Hanzo. You're on. I'll show you just how an 'Legendary Sucker' can handle something as simple as this jerk's cock."

Confidently, yet cocky, Tsunade stepped forward, grabbing a cushion off one of the seats and plopped it in front of Louie, kneeling down before the lucky son of a bitch. She held the cock in her hands, mesmerized by it's large size and girth. She was impressed that she needed two hands to even hold it up. While Tsunade may have experienced many things (and people) in her life, trying to swallow something this big was a tough mission, especially since it would clean off her gambling debt. But she was going to try. With a sigh, Tsunade held the head of the shaft up to her mouth, placing it inside her mouth, and giving it a pleasant suckle while the other attendees of the bar were in disbelief that the mentor would actually try to pull this off. Understandable, since she had so much on the line for her this evening.

Breathing through her nostrils, Tsunade cranes her neck in, the cock going further inside her while the head passes her uvula. As it enters the throat, she can already feel herself holding back the urge to vomit, her drunkenness overtaking her ability to take the whole thing. She knew she was capable of swallowing something this massive, but her gag reflexes were currently stronger than her willpower to do so. Tsunade tried to give herself a pep talk as she reached the final two inches, telling herself that she could get it in. She struggled to push forward, her saliva bubbling up while Louie, Hanzo and the other patrons begin to laugh at her, knowing she couldn't take it. The teacher growled, looking to push on once more, but one poorly timed cough forced her reflexes, and Tsunade was forced to pull out, making a mess on the floor with her vomit.

"There we go then." Hanzo laughed. "Lucky Louie truly is just that lucky."

"He'd have to be to get a dick that big." Laughed a patron."

"Fair's fair then." Louie said, collecting his earnings. "Well, I've had my fun, but I gotta run. See you whenever." And Lucky Louie wasn't seen for the rest of the night, while Tsunade wiped her mouth clean of her puke, clearly disappointed in herself.

Unfortunately for the ninja teacher, she didn't have time to reflect on that as she found her clothes being removed immediately by Hanzo. "Hey, what gives?!" Tsunade shouts, covering her breasts from the viewing public. "This isn't what I thought you'd have in mind!"

"I did say you pay your debts how I see fit, didn't I?" Hanzo replied with a mischievous grin. "And let's be honest, you had to see this coming after I bet you couldn't take in some random guy's cock, right?"

"I could have taken the whole thing..." Tsunade shouts, staggering to her feet.

"Sure, sure, except reality says otherwise." laughs Hanzo as he pulls Tsunade's pants down. "Now for a few final touches..." Pulling a black marker from his pocket, Hanzo begins to scribble all over the healer's figure, writing 'insert cock here' between her mammaries, 'cumdumpster' just above her clitoris, 'no pregnancy for married men' on either ass cheek while arrows point to her anus, and 'fill her up' on her face, an arrow pointing right to her lips. He also wrote in red across her stomach, 'FREE RIMJOB WITH EVERY BEER'.

"This doesn't seem right..." Tsunade says, watching as Hanzo attaches a collar to the woman's neck.

"No, but you agreed to do anything. You basically gave up your free will until these bills are paid off, and you should realize there's a LOT to pay off!" The owner of the bar had a laugh as he attached a leash to Tsunade's collar, yanking on it to lead the teacher outside his bar, where her surprisingly youthful body could be exposed to a more unaware public. "Your first job is out here, where you'll be attracting customers to come in for a drink. Business is a little slow right now, so this should help me out."

Unfortunately for the naked Tsunade, it was a bit cold and damp outside. She shivered as she hugged herself tightly, feeling her nipples poking in an erect manner on her breasts. People passed by her wearing expressions of shock, disgust, and intrigue while her nipples poked into her arms, the teacher too chilly to feel much. But of the intrigued passersby, they would stand in front of Tsunade, studying her physique as their eyes soak in the visual of a hot naked grandmother standing in front of a bar with some inviting text written all over her. Some of them would grope her body, feeling her jiggling breasts up as their thumbs press into their hard rock nipples. Tsunade could only wince and whimper as these strangers' hands rubbed her body, getting a feel for her surprisingly youthful skin as a means to test what these people could possibly get as customers to the bar.

These men would also finger Tsunade's pussy, watching her squirm as the customers intended to make the healer cum. She would have her climax, multiples of them in fact, and a puddle would form under her feet, expanding for the next hour that the ninja mentor had to stay tied up outside in the chilly weather.

One particular man read Tsunade's stomach, the offer of free rim jobs, and asks her, "Are you the only woman they have working?"

"I'm afraid so." Tsunade mutters, obviously aggravated with the arrangement.

The man gave her breasts a squeeze, causing Tsunade to moan. A pinch of her nipples made her wince, as as if by reaction her vagina began to feel aroused, as if he pain of her pinched nipples was turning her on. She couldn't make sense of it, but that was how her body worked. After a bit of thought, the man shrugs, finally saying, "Yeah, I think you'd be worth it." As he walks past her, the man gives Tsunade's backside a hard smack, causing the healer to yelp and jump up, using her hands to rub the spot he just laid his palm on top of.

An hour passed while Tsunade remained outside, her mature yet youthful body still bare to the world. Hanzo would finally come back outside of his bar, taking the leash and untying it from the pole the teacher was attached to. "Okay, Tsunie, the bar's filled up again. You did a good job of getting me and the place some well needed attention."

"Yeah, sure, no problem. No thanks to you and your ludicrous idea..." Tsunade responds before she feels Hanzo yank the chain, pulling the teacher back inside of his establishment. "I'm done now, aren't I? C'mon, let me go, I have to teach in the morning!"

"Ha! Yeah right! Look at your stomach again, Tsunade." the bar owner said, the teacher looking back down at her body. She had to move her boobs to the side to try and read it of course. "Free rim jobs with every beer. Guess who has to go out there and actually live up to that promise."

Tsunade felt enraged once it dawned on her. "Come on, Hanzo!" Tsunade shouts. "You couldn't have tried to find anyone else to at least help with that?!"

"Well I don't know any other women with a debt as high as yours now, do I?" Hanzo smirks, flashing the IOUs in her face once again. "Now come on, get to work."

"Ugh, fine, you're the 'boss' I guess." Tsunade complained, walking over to the pool table and leaning over it. The teacher grabbed her ass cheeks, pulling them apart to reveal her asshole to the bar. "Okay, let's get over it, come and get your rim jobs, folks."

"What do you think you're doing?!" Hanzo shouts. "No no no, you're not the one receiving the spitshine, they are!" Hanzo points over at the bar, where the patrons are drinking away their troubles. But the owner points specifically to the seats of the bar stools, where their pants have been lowered enough that their ass cracks are showing, as well as their anuses.

"...You want ME to lick their smelly asses?!" Tsunade shouts.

"Well duh. It'd be too simple if it was just you." Hanzo laughs. "The sooner you do it, the sooner the debts are cleared you know."

Tsunade's hands clenched into fists, not wanting to do something so fowl. But again with those IOUs dangling over her head there wasn't much choice in the matter, unless Hanzo decided to get the police on her ass. With a defeated sigh, Tsunade walked over to the bar, making it a few feet before the bar owner yanked her chain to pull her back. "What are you doing, huh? Don't walk, crawl like the money-owing bitch you are, Tsunie!"

Growling, Tsunade did as Hanzo asked of her, getting on her hands and knees before approaching the bar stools, and coming near her first asshole of the night. It belonged to an overweight man, and she swore he never properly wiped. The stench of his rear end bothered Tsunade's nostrils, but she braved herself for the worst. Shutting her eyes, the ninja mentor stuck her tongue out, licking upwards at the hole. She heard a satisfied grunt coming from the man, and continued to lick away, the flavor of his corn hole touching on the worst senses of her tongue.

"And don't forget guys," Hanzo says, watching his new investment get to work, "if she does a good enough job don't forget to thank her. And I think you know just how to do it."

As the bar owner laughs, Tsunade looked at him, wondering just what exactly he meant by that. She became fixated on the man's ass, her tongue circling the anus in an unusually eager manner. It seemed once she became adjusted to the flavor, she was more understanding of why this was such a thing. She moaned out of her open mouth, her hands gripping onto his cheeks while she tried to push her tongue into the hole, wanting more of it's exotic taste. All of the other men waiting for their bums to be touched by Tsunade's tongue watched her, chuckling and laughing while they talked with one another about how they couldn't believe this beautiful woman was degrading herself to such a low level. It made Tsunade feel humiliated by the way they were speaking about her, how the attention was on her for such an embarrassing low. But her mind was swirling, dazed by the man's anus as she continued to lick away at it. Her nose soon caught a whiff of a heinous odor while she licked the ass, coughing at how fowl it wafed in front of her. She waved the scent away, trying to continue her duty of licking his ass clean.

In fact Tsunade was so entrenched by the scent and taste of the asshole, she had never thought to question what Hanzo meant by having these men thank her. It wasn't until her tongue was separated by the anus when the man stood up that she realized something was about to happen. With his pants fully dropped, Tsunade saw the erection the man had, casually jerking it off in front of her face. Within seconds the cum shot out of the cock, landing all over Tsunade's youthful face, glazing her skin in the white milky substance. The man then pulled his pants back up, covering his anus, and sitting back down as if nothing happened, while Tsunade just stared blankly, realizing what she had just done.

"Now what do you say to the nice man, Tsunade?" Hanzo asks with a laugh.

"Uh...thanks." Tsunade sighed.

"There we go. Now, onto the next guy!"

"Don't I at least get a break?" asks the mentor.

"Not with all the customers looking for a nice spitshine on their anuses."

Tsunade growled, getting on all fours again to give the next man at the bar a licking on his behind. This one was a bit more thin, but lean. A good diet, Tsunade would hope as she cranes her neck out, tongue ready to touch with the customer's derriere. She found herself to be right, as this one didn't seem quite as rank as her first one. Or maybe she was getting better adjusted to tasting such a smelly part of the human body. Either way Tsunade continued to lap at the hole, hearing the man let out a hefty sigh before he took a drink of his beer. The older woman gripped his ass cheeks, managing to push her tongue through the sphincter and within the asshole. She could hear a bit of laughter from the man, likely giving him an internal tickle on the prostate.

The odd thing for Tsunade was that having her tongue inside his ass, swirling it around so that her saliva covers every inch of the anal cavity, was quite a turn on for herself. It was as if anytime her tongue was near the asshole she would enjoy it more, while any amount of time away from the male rear brought her back to reality. Likely because half of her wanted this torturous humiliation process to be done, and she could forget about this night after a good sleep.

She seemed to have another satisfied customer on her hands, as the bar patron didn't wait for Tsunade to remover he tongue from inside his anus to sit up and let his pants drop. His cock was longer by an inch compared to her last customer, but looked meatier, as if the man knew how to properly give his cock a fair share of exercise. Once his hand began to give it a stroke, Tsunade shut her eyes as she awaited the splash of cum to appear on her face. Sure enough as the man let out a passionate grunt Tsunade found another coat of jizz sprayed on her face, practically covering up the first coat, which was starting to crust up on her skin. "Thank you," Tsunade said, bowing her head as the man sat back down. The mentor went back to crawling, moving along to the next patron while she ignored the murmurs about how big a slut she was from those that didn't order a simple beer.

The next hour went through the same pattern; Tsunade would give the assholes of men a good cleaning with her tongue, they would repay her with their seed on her face (one at least squeezed his cock between her breasts before releasing), she would thank them, and move onto the next one. It was an exhausting experience for Tsunade, her tongue feeling worn out after such a long period of time of licking men into their climax. She lost count of how many times her face was blasted with the scent of a fart, a cloud of disgust sprayed in her face while she was doing these duties. There wasn't much thanks back to the mentor, but after every beer was purchased, Tsunade felt relief when she saw nobody else ordered a beer. Her work was done.

Or so she thought.

"Hey Tsunie, I got another job for you!" Hanzo shouted, startling Tsunade after she became relaxed. "Come by the bar here."

Sighing, Tsunade stood up, her knees shaking from having been on them for the last hour. "What is it now," she asks Hanzo when she arrives at her destination, "haven't I paid that stack off yet?"

"Nope." Hanzo said with a wag of his finger. "I need you to do a big favor, though. This guy here wants me to try making him an exotic drink, but it requires some special ingredients. Well, so he tells me anyway."

"And?why do you need me for this?" asks Tsunade, her eyebrow raised at the bar owner.

"You have the ingredients." Hanzo points out. "Yeah, turns out boob sweat and your cum are big for alcoholic beverages! Funny when you think about it!"

"Are you sure this isn't just another method to humiliate me for your amusement?" Tsunade asks, folding her arms under her sweaty mammaries. 

"Nope. But I need you to do me a favor," he says, holding a beer mug to the mentor, "Take this and stand in the middle of the bar, then masturbate yourself until it's halfway full. Don't forget the boob sweat. Oh, and when you're done, I've got a special treat for you when you finish that."

Tsunade sighed, taking the mug and stepping in the middle of the room, blushing at the hoots and whistles she was receiving from the patrons. With a sigh, Tsunade ran her fingers under her breasts, shaking them inside the mug while her sweat splashed inside. The healer then planted the mug under her crotch, moving her fingers to her clitoris. She lets out a heavy sigh as she presses down, massaging the pink nub while her free hand gives her large breast a kneading. The patrons of the bar watched on, cheering Tsunade on while simultaneously demeaning her.

"Yeah that's it bitch, get yourself off!"

"Lets see you cum in that mug, you shameless slut! See if you can fill it to the brim with that honey!"

"Keep milking yourself, you dumb sow! Give us a show!"

And so on for Tsunade. The words didn't hurt her, instead getting her anxious, wanting the moment to be over and this pervert could have his beverage. Her nipples began to poke out again, her fingers squeezing one while her other hand was busy getting herself off. It felt like ages had passed while it had merely been minutes.

As the patrons encourages her to continue her work, one of them, a man much older than her, in his seventies likely, came from behind and squeezed her tits, his cock making an easy entrance inside of Tsunade's ass. The mentor was shocked to feel someone give her ass a pounding, especially since she hadn't welcomed it. "Do you mind?!" Tsunade shouted, blushing at the taunting laughter from the patrons.

"Sorry missy, but your ass was in need of use." He said, poking at the words Hanzo had written on her ass cheeks a few hours back.

For an old man, however, Tsunade found his cock to be incredible size, the old man having a dexterity she didn't expect. In fact what took her minutes to accomplish was a mere twenty seconds, as the old man thrusted Tsunade into climax, the mentor crying out as she squirts her juices into the mug, nearly filling it to the brim. The old man himself came in Tsunade's ass, which would dribble with his seed after he pulled out.

Tsunade was feeling exhausted, but was happy that her efforts wouldn't be for naught. Returning to the bar with the mug, she held it up to Hanzo, a satisfied look on her lips. "Here you go," she said," one mug with sweat and cum."

Hanzo stared at the mug, then to Tsunade, and shook his head. "Sorry, Tsunie, you were enjoying yourself so much I didn't have it in me to tell you that he changed his mind. Wanted a beer instead."

Tsunade almost lost her grip on the mug, but was careful it didn't fall to the ground. "Hanzo, you-"

"Hey don't worry," Hanzo said with a smile, "he said he'd love it if you could drink it instead, see how you think about your own flavor."

Again Tsunade growled, but she knew that if it meant paying her debts off sooner, it might be worth doing. Holding the mug up high, Tsunade tilted her head back, pouring her mug of cum over head, the juices splashing out of her mouth and trickling down her cheek, the droplets of cum traveling down her breasts and stomach. Now soaked, Tsunade swallowed, giving a disturbed expression. She didn't know if it was the taste of herself or the added flavor of male anus on her tongue, but it didn't taste so great going down.

"Hm, maybe he wouldn't have liked it anyway." Hanzo said with a shrug. "His loss is your gain, though, you're trying something new tonight instead of the same old sake."

"I'd rather the sake," Tsunade said to herself, complaining internally about how she seemed to be trying a lot of new things this evening. "I did what you asked me to do, however. What's this treat you were talking about?"

For a moment Hanzo said nothing, just turned his head towards Tsunade and held a wicked grin on his lips. "Something I think you're going to like." he said to the healer.

"That means it's extra humiliating I imagine." Tsunade grumbled.

"Don't worry, just go over where you were standing and relax. I'll go see if Yanma's dogs are good and ready."

"Fine, the sooner this is done and over with, the sooner I can be free of the debt." Tsunade snarls, heading back to the middle of the room. Once she realized what Hanzo had said to her, the mentor's eyes lit up. "W-wait, did he say dogs?! What about dogs is he going to do?!"

"What do you think he's gonna have dogs do to you, dumb bitch?" asks the fat man whose ass she had cleaned an hour ago.

Tsunade turned to him, staring daggers through her eyes at the man, but before she could say a word she heard the faint sound of barking, wondering where it was likely coming from. Just a Tsunade was about to turn around, she feels something hop onto her back, pouncing atop her while pushing the ninja mentor onto her hands and knees. She let out an audible gasp as she felt a meaty rod penetrate her pussy, and it wasn't until a bulbous part of the shaft was pushing it's way inside of her that Tsunade realized exactly what Hanzo had in store for her.

Turning her head behind her, Tsunade was met with a big slobbering tongue that licked at her cheek, smudging up the scribbling Hanzo had made up on her. A white furred beast was mounting her, a hybrid of dog and wolf, thrusting away at her vagina while the knot forced her to stretch, causing some discomfort for the older woman. It was a bit more painful when the claws pressed into her shoulder blades, the skin breaking in that area. Tsunade's tongue was hanging out, her breasts dangling in the air as the mutt pounded into her plump backside, the patrons of the bar having a good laugh at her humiliation experience.

Seconds later another mutt was brought in by Hanzo, who would detach the leash from the beast and allow it to run up to Tsunade, forcing his cock down her throat. The ninja mentor gagged and coughed, the member an unwelcome and unexpected trinket to her lips. She used her hands to push the beast away, but the knot had already expanded inside of her mouth, unable to escape until it had deflated. Her saliva was still able to pool out of her lips, dribbling down her chin while she was spit roasted by the two creatures, unable to move while they plowed their crotches against her holes, their cocks taking up space while she was incapable of leaving her spot in the room.

As the two dogs pounded away at her body, Tsunade could hear the patrons laughing up a storm, but with the one dog's crotch right in her face she was incapable of seeing who and where they were coming from. All she knew is that it took the mutts a long time before either of them blasted their loads inside of them, filling her pussy and stomach with their doggy jizz. But their knots still wouldn't deflate, as a result Tsunade found herself kneeling on the floor even longer, the patrons calling her names while she remained in position due to the two mutts taking up her holes.

The dog in her mouth would soon pull out, nearly dislocating Tsunade's jaw thanks to the knot. While she was stuck in position, unable to move from the beast still pounding away at her pussy, the other dog turned around, sticking his rear into Tsunade's face. The beast turned it's head to growl at Tsunade, expecting her to do something with his behind. Of course the fact she had experienced many backsides this evening already told Tsunade what the mutt was looking for.

With a whimper, the ninja mentor stuck her tongue out, leaning into the mutt's anus with her eyes shut. She attempts to guide it into the anal hole while the dog humping her well-aged vagina made it difficult to aim, the pounding he gave her causing her body to shake. But she soon prevailed, the tip of her tongue touching the mutt's hindquarters, a shiver going down her spine as the awful taste went straight to the buds of her tongue. The bar was in an excited uproar, unbelieving that Tsunade actually licked a dog's rear end.

"Did you see that? Holy fuck, that lady is nasty!"

"That is sick, man! I'm glad I got that on camera, anyway!"

Tears started to roll down Tsunade's cheeks, though she wasn't sure if they were from the joy of two dogs having their way with her, or from the humiliating experience she was having this evening. Her mind was in two places, one that wanted to be out of here while the other one wanted to be treated like a bitch by Hanzo and his patrons. While she asked herself how she could be so conflicting about these emotions, the mutt in her pussy howled, letting out another load of cum inside the healer, causing her tongue to push inside of the ass she was licking. That beast howled as well, spraying his own seed on the hard wood floor.

After getting a round of applause from the patrons, Tsunade yelped as the dog pulled out of her pussy, the knot slightly deflated in the process. She rubbed her now sore vagina, which ironically got her off even more, while the bar went back to normal business.

"Alright, Tsunie, I think that's enough humiliation for one night." Hanzo said with a laugh. Once the dogs ran off, however, he spotted the dog's cum stain, and shook his head at Tsunade. "Looks like someone needs to make a clean up if she wants her debts depleted."

With a defeated sigh, Tsunade laps up the dog cum until there is barely a stain on the wooden floors. "Now?" asks an inpatient Tsunade.

"Yeah, I'd say that's it. Though there's one last thing I need you to take care of outside...

"Make it stop..." whined Tsunade.

Hanzo and another patron grabbed Tsunade by the arms, helping her out into the back alley of the bar. There she saw a horse standing there, a bundle of rope next to it. Tsunade's eyes beamed right at the horse's shaft, noticing how erect the horse was. "What is?"

"Well I'd hate to send you home with your dignity still in tact." Hanzo chuckled. "So this will be the last thing you do tonight. Gonna send you back home in style. Just be sure to come back next week and we can do this all over again."

"What do you mean AGAIN?!" shouts Tsunade.

"You didn't think this night alone was going to clean ALL your debt, did you?" Hanzo laughed, the Legendary Sucker's rage distracting her from the bar owner tying her appendages underneath the horse's belly. "Sure business was good, but you still have more than half that stack left to go!"

"But-" Tsunade winced, feeling the horse's cock get pushed inside of her vagina, her teeth gritted as the massive schlong stretched her out. Hanzo then tied her legs onto the underside, and with the ninja mentor bounded to the horse, he gave the animals backside a good slap, the horse moving out of the alley and into the streets, where she would likely be seen by any passersby and humiliated further.

And as Tsunade felt the horse fun inside her, a trail of his seed left behind on the sidewalk, she started to wonder how it could get any worse.

Then she wondered if the horse even knew how to get back to the academy.


End file.
